The Meaning Of Life
by Silvernine
Summary: Usagi and Rei duke it out. Rei is fighting for her right to kill, Usagi is fighting so she won't have that right. Please R


The Meaning of Life  
  
"On the way,"  
  
Rei Hino pulls out her transformation stick. "Mars Crystal Power, Make up!" she yelled and was immediately engulfed in flames, transforming into Super Sailor Mars.  
  
"Trying to get where I'd like to say!"  
  
Usagi Tsukino slapped Rei across the face. "Rei! What the hell are you thinking?! We don't go off and kill for revenge! We kill for the people!" she yelled. Rei laughed. "Usagi, you can't tell me what to do anymore!" she said triumphantly. "Fine, you want to challenge me? Let's go! Eternal Moon Power, Make Up!" Usagi yelled, revealing her true self, Eternal Sailor Moon. The woman flexed her wings and got ready for battle.  
  
"I'm always feeling steered away,  
By someone trying to tell me,  
What to say and do,"  
  
Rei did a little backflip out of the way of Usagi's sword before issuing her Fire Soul attack, causing Usagi's Angel Wings to catch fire for a moment. Usagi quickly got the fire out and began to flap her wings to quickly fly out of the way of Rei's next jet of fire before issuing a beam of light down to Rei, catching her arm with it and causing part of her red and white clad sailor suit to rip and trickle the white arm with blood.  
  
"I don't want it,  
I gotta go by my own way,  
I gotta go make my own mistakes,  
Sorry man for feeling,  
Feeling the way I do,"  
  
Rei quickly charged herself back to her fullest power and issued a fire bird out of her body targeting Usagi. The bird quickly exploded against Usagi's allready burned wing, causing it to crumple and making her fall to the ground. Usagi's energy failed and she returned to the Super Sailor Moon stage. She sprung into the air yelling, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" A ribbon of hearts flew towards Rei, who yelled, "Burning Mandala!" and cut the ribbons to pieces with the flaming rings. "Fire Soul!" A fireball jetted towards Usagi. "You've got to stop this madness!" she yelled.  
  
"Open wide and they'll shove in,  
Their Meaning of Life,  
Not for me,  
I'll do it on my own,"  
  
Several more fireballs clashed against the ribbons before one of the ribbons made it through and smashed most of the life energy out of Rei. "Kuso!" The dark haired girl yelled, skidding acrosround and issuing a long jet of fire across the road and hitting the blonde dead on, blasting her through the fence behind them and leading her into a tree, headfirst.  
  
"Open wide and swallow,  
Their Meaning of Life,  
Can't make it work your way,  
Thanks but no thanks,"  
  
Usagi got up, the energy shot out of her and she had returned to thetage. She just managed to croak out, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," and hit Rei dead on again, returning her to the Sailor Mars stage. The woman quickly bombarded Usagi with a volley of fireballs and several burning discus.  
  
"By the way,  
I know your path has been tried and so,  
It may seem like the way to go,  
Me, I'd rather be found,  
Trying something new,"  
  
Usagi manages to send another volley of deadly hearts towards Rei before returning back to the original Sailor Moon stage. "Moon. Tiara. Magic," she choked, tossing her frisbee at Mars and cutting deep into her leg.  
  
"And the bottom line,  
In all of this seems to say,  
There's no right and a wrong way,"  
  
Rei issued a final jet of flame from her hands and wishes Usagi farewell as the woman returns to her helpless form, all the energy from the Purity Chalice drained away.  
  
"Sorry if I don't feel like,  
Living the way you do."  
  
Copyright 2000 Silvernine  
Copyright 1996 The Offspring  
  
Note: With my next fic "Total Immortal" I will have a link to download the MP3s of all the songs I do songfics on. I might release "Bloodstains" first though, check the Gundam and Tenchi archives to check which one came out first. By the way, here are the lyrics to "The Kid's Aren't Allright," one of the better songs I have made a fic for. Oh, and all of the words in parenthasis, Woah! Yow! etc. are not included in the fic itself.  
  
"When we were young,  
The future was so bright, (Woah!)  
The old neighboor hood was so alive, (Woah!)  
And every kid on the whole damn street, (Woah!)  
Was gonna make it big and not be beat,  
Now th' neighboor hood's cracked an' torn, (We worn, (Woah!)  
How can one, little street, swallow so many lives?  
  
*Chorus*  
Chances thrown,  
Nothin's free,  
Longin' for,  
What used to be,  
Still, it's hard,  
Hard to see,  
Fragile lives   
Shattered dreams, (Yow!)  
  
Jamie had a chance, yeah she really did, (Woah!)  
Dropped out, had a couple o' kids, (Woah!)  
Mark still lives at home 'cause he's got no job, (Woah!)  
Just plays guitar, smokes a lot o' pot,  
  
Jay commited suicide, (Woah!)  
Brandon OD'd and died,  
What the hell is goin' on?  
Th' cruelest dream reality,  
  
*Corus X2*  
  
Copyright 1998 Offspring  
  
The fic for this song is housed in the Gundam archives under Action, is a dark fic and is rated 'R' for bloody scenes (Plastique mines being blown up in people's faces, suicidal, machine gunning people etc.) 


End file.
